


The Artist

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Black Veil Brides, Tokio Hotel
Genre: AU, Addiction Manipulation, M/M, Masturbation, Punishments, Spanking, crossover fic, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill always wants to please his artist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> My only attempt at pairing Bill with someone other than Tom. Eek!

The building had once been an art gallery, beautiful and prestigious, but now it was just another crumbling brick structure on one of many of New York City's crowded streets. The realtors had long given up hope that anyone would buy the dilapidated building when the mysterious man had taken it off their hands, paying in cash. He asked them not to worry about the building again – it was in good hands now, his hands. Anyone walking by a year or so later might have doubted that statement since it looked the same since he bought it. It still appeared to be falling into ruin, even worse than when no one lived there. Now, no one even bothered to look, except for one young man.  
The month was just passing into November, and the sky above the city was dark and dreary, promising rain. The tall, slim figure walking hurriedly down the sidewalk was draped in a dark gray, wool pea coat that fell to his knees. It had a large collar that he had pulled up around his neck. His hands were now stuffed in his pockets, his shoulders hunched. His dark eyes were on the sidewalk, his palor almost white. His full lips were a pale pink, his breath appearing in clouds from between them. He wanted a cigarette terribly but he knew he couldn't.   
Reaching the building, he felt his heart begin to pound heavily, his stomach twisting into heavy, nervous knots. At the same time, a light, fluttery sensation worked its way through his belly and he vacillated on the steps. Looking up, he noticed the thin, black curtains in one of the windows swaying as someone looked out and then quickly dropped it back into place.   
Just go. He forced himself up the steps and grabbed the door handle. It would be open, he knew. The owner of this building was expecting him. The door creaked as he opened it and he stepped inside. The foyer was all dark. Two of the walls were red, two black with paintings of beautiful, naked women as well as men hanging on them. A chandelier hung from the ceiling illuminating the space. A red, velvet setee sat against the opposite wall with two small tables on either side that held vases of blood, red roses. The rest of the room was bare.   
Knowing this room wasn't his destination, he barely paused before going to the staircase on the right side of the room. His long, slim fingers skimmed the smooth wooden railing as took the stairs quickly to the top. Upon reaching the second floor, he could feel his heart beating even faster, his breaths coming heavily.   
On one side of the wall were smaller rooms that had once been offices but on the other side there was one big room where all the art had once been. The door to the big room was open, and he could see inside. One side of the room held a bed, a small table and a dresser. Father down there was a slanted desk that was used for painting and drawing. A pad of large sheets of paper was on the desk along with several kinds of pencils and brushes. A window was above the desk, allowing light for an artist to draw almost any time of day. But what drew his attention more was the other side of the room where the “special drawings” were. He shuddered as he noticed a new one sitting on an easel in front of the others. He stepped inside, hesitantly walking across the room to the new painting. He lifted a hand, running his fingertip of the lines that the artist had labored over for hours. He drew in a deep breath as he traced the familiar contours, his own body pressed so beautifully onto a piece of paper. Looking down to the corner, he could almost feel a smile on his lips as he saw the initials.   
“Do you like it, Bill?” The voice made him jerk, although he had knew he was in the house.  
Bill looked over his shoulder and a shiver worked its way down his spine as he caught a glimpse of his artist in the doorway. His body was long and lanky, quiet like Bill's own, but Bill knew the strength in those arms, the powerful grip those hands could have. His hair was mussed as usual, his long locks pushed over to one side, a few strands falling in his startlingly blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of leather pants that hung so low on his hips that Bill could see the shadow of where hair had once been above his crotch. A faded jean jacket with the arms cut off was his only other clothing. His arms were covered in an array of tattoos, the ink dark against his pale skin.  
“Yes.” Bill barely found the power to speak.  
He nodded slowly, his electric blue eyes searing Bill even from across the room. He lifted one hand and Bill noticed the cigarette dangling from between his fingers. Making sure Bill was watching, he placed it between his full lips and sucked slowly.  
Bill pulled his eyes away and fidgeted with a string on his coat.   
“I'll save the rest for you if you're good.” His voice interrupted Bill's thoughts, sending a quiver over Bill's entire body.   
“I'll be good.” He whispered, almost to himself.  
He heard his footsteps on the hardwood floor, coming closer.   
“Take off the coat.”  
Bill moved quickly, slipping out of the expensive, wool coat and tossing it to the floor.  
“And the shirt.”  
Bill's fingers were quivering now, fumbling with unbuttoning the shirt. He worked down his chest, pushing the tiny buttons through the holes, hardly moving fast enough for his own liking. At last, he yanked it off his arms, eager to be rid of the restriction. He was stripped down to his pants now... and the silk thong that was beneath them. The V of the back of the thong rose up the waistband of his pants, no doubt tempting his artist.   
Warm hands came to rest on his waist, and Bill drew in a deep breath. Fingers slid down, slipping under the string of the thong.   
His name slipped from Bill's lips then, a whining plea, “Andy...”  
“Shhh.” Andy hushed softly. Bill could smell the smoke of the cigarette as Andy drew in another breath and let it rush out. It caressed Bill's ear and cheekbone and he clenched his teeth. How long had it been? Two days. Hell for Bill who practically lived on nicotine. Andy understood that, but he had still placed the restriction on Bill. The next day when Bill was curled up on his couch, having a nicotine fit, Andy had called him, talked to him soothingly, “Now, you know, Bill, if you had only obeyed me, you wouldn't be in this position.” As if that kind of talking to would help.  
“Andy, please...” Bill began.  
“Shh, let's just get through the first step, hmm?” Andy said quietly. One of his hands slid around Bill, deftly opening his pants. He pushed them away, his other hand sliding down to Bill's buttock, cupping the warm, naked flesh. Bill stood stock still, shivering, as Andy slowly, sexually handled him. He squeezed softly as first, then a bit harder.   
“When I was painting that picture, I was thinking about the last time we were together.” Andy said quietly. “I usually don't stop in the middle of a painting, even if it takes four hours, but I had to.”  
Bill's stomach clenched hard as he imagined Andy sitting at his desk, naked as he usually painted, becoming hard as he thought about them, having to stop just to touch himself, relieve the pressure.   
Although Andy was barely touching him, Bill was already pushed to the edge, his stomach churning with desire, his manhood barely held back by the flimsy cloth of the thong.   
Andy slid his fingers beneath the string again, his fingertip sliding down between Bill's buttocks. Bill felt a whine in his throat. Everything in him wanted to jerk away from the torturous sensation as Andy stroked his quivering entrance.   
“Please...” Bill whispered, his eyes squeezing shut. “Please...”  
“Shh.” Andy hushed him once more. “I know you can take at least one finger dry.”  
His words did nothing to quell the panicky, but desperately pleasurable sensation inside of Bill. He needed something to hold onto, anything to keep him grounded, but there was nothing.  
Andy slowly began to massage him, making Bill's tight entrance open to him. His middle finger worked into him, pushing in several times before completely gaining entrance. Bill nearly rose up on his toes as he felt Andy's finger inside of him, probing, forcing him open even wider.   
“God, please, Andy, please...” He whimpered. He grasped back behind him, one of his hands finding Andy's at his hip. He grasped onto it, holding onto his hand as if it were his only lifeline.  
“Relax.” Andy's voice was soothing, but Bill was too far past that stage. Sometimes Andy was able to talk him down, but the mixture his cigarette craving and his sexual yearning was enough to send him spiraling towards the edge.   
Andy's finger pulled back and Bill found himself gasping hard.  
“Andy, please,” He whispered. He just needed a goddamn cigarette and Andy was practically torturing him.  
“You have to obey to be rewarded, Bill.” Andy reminded him, not for the first time. Bill bit back a bitter response and remained silent. Spiteful words would earn him more punishment, no matter how irritable he was over his lack of nicotine.   
“Take these off.” Andy said, snapping the waistband of Bill's thongs against his hip. “I can't bear the sight of you in them.”  
Bill quickly kicked his pants off his legs and slid the thongs off, finding them already stained with arousal that was already squeezing from him. He removed his shoes along with the pants and thongs, leaving him completely naked.  
“Good.” Andy murmured, brushing his fingertips down the middle of Bill's back. “Spread your legs.”  
Bill swallowed and moved his feet apart, slowly.   
“Wider.” Andy said, tapping the inside of Bill's foot with his toes.   
Bill moved his feet wider apart until he felt like he was balancing in that position.   
“Now lean over.” Andy ordered.  
“What?” The question left Bill's lips before he thought.  
Andy's palm left a bright red mark on Bill's right buttock. Bill let out a small yelp as at the sting of the smack.  
“Lean over.” Andy repeated.  
“Yes, sir.” Bill said quietly. He felt as if he was going to fall as he slowly bent over. His arms immediately took all the strain of holding his body up, his legs too far spread to be much help. His thighs burned, the muscles stretched to their limit. Andy expected him to hold this position? For how long?   
“Good.” Andy murmured.  
He stepped away from a moment and Bill heard him putting out the cigarette in the ashtray on the desk, then retrieving the lube. He squeezed his eyes shut. His arms were aching already. He wanted to collapse to the floor, but he knew if he did that he would not get his orgasm tonight nor would he ever be rewarded his cigarette.  
Andy returned, opening the bottle of lube. When his fingers touched him again, they were wet with the lubricant, rubbing generous amounts against his entrance before pressing inside. Bill cried out, but this time he could barely tense up against the intrusion.   
“This way you will be open to me.” Andy said, his voice steady and soft. “You will feel everything...”  
Bill felt his mouth stretch open as Andy's fingers curled inside him. He wanted to move, to writhe, but his position wouldn't allow it. He was stuck where he was, unable to alleviate the overwhelming pleasure by jerking and bucking against Andy's hands.   
Opening his eyes, Bill could see upside down between his legs as Andy knelt behind him.  
No, God, no, please! The words were stuck in Bill's mind, his tongue twisted up along with his stomach.   
Both of Andy's hands came to his buttocks, his fingers spreading them apart even wider. Bill's breaths were shallow and halting by this point, and he pressed his eyes shut as he felt Andy's breath against his open entrance. He felt Andy's thumbs on either side of the tight opening before pressing in.  
A strangled cry left Bill's lips as Andy stretched him open. His mouth came next, his tongue flicking out to lick at the quivering flesh.   
Bill's cock was completely erect now, the tip stabbing hard against his stomach, rubbing pre-cum over the flesh. He whimpered softly with each touch of Andy's tongue, wishing desperately that he would let him up.  
Andy rimmed his entrance with light, quick touches for several seconds before his tongue went firm and plunged into him. Bill's head snapped up, his body writhing as best it could without collapsing. He wanted to crawl away from the torturous pleasure but at the same time he could barely get enough. He rocked back against Andy as his tongue tunneled into him before curling and stroking. Bill felt as if he were going to scream as Andy's tongue stroked at his prostate. Over and over, the firm, erotic tip of Andy's tongue teased him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge that Bill already felt he was about to go over.  
“Andy, please...” He whimpered. He could barely breath in this position, only shallow, gasping breaths. “Please... I'm gonna... I'm gonna come...”   
Andy pulled back, lapping lightly at Bill's entrance before clicking tongue softly. “Not yet.”   
Bill groaned, his head falling back between his aching arms. His wrists hurt and his muscles were quavering. He desperately hoped that Andy would not keep him in this position for much longer.   
Andy straightened and Bill opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of Andy's legs as he discarded the leather pants and the jean jacket. Andy was naked now and Bill knew what that meant. His stomach flipped with anticipation, a shudder sliding through him.  
Bill heard the lube open again and this time Andy was applying it to himself. Bill bit at his lower lip, waiting impatiently.   
Andy's hands touched his hips before one slid around. “How are you doing?” Andy asked quietly, his fingers surrounding Bill's aroused manhood. His thumb rubbed over Bill's tip, testing his arousal.   
“Okay.” Bill squeaked.   
“You're ready.” Andy murmured, pleasure lacing his voice.  
“I always am for you.” Bill replied.  
Andy stepped closer to him and Bill felt his head against his entrance. A second later, Andy's grip on his hip tightened as he thrust forward. Bill felt as he was going fall with the force of Andy's thrust and the pleasure of it. He sank in all the way, Bill's body completely open to him. Just as Andy had stated, Bill could feel everything. He opened his mouth to cry out as he felt Andy's testicles press against his own but no sound would emit. An aching pressure filled his stomach and a second later a shudder squeezed his muscles around Andy's cock.   
“Andy... oh my god...” He whispered, his face twisted with pleasure.   
Andy didn't reply as he began to rock his hips against Bill, rubbing his cock in him in the most erotic ways. A long string of moans from Bill followed, each rising louder than the last.   
Bill desperately wanted to thrust back against Andy, but he could only hold himself still while Andy hammered into him. He penetrated him over and, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Bill could feel the pleasure swelling inside him with each second. He was going to come, he knew, very soon. He didn't care how fast the orgasmed; he just wanted to feel the pleasure swallowing him whole, not letting go.   
Two days was far too long. Two days without a cigarette, two days without an orgasm. He felt nearly crazy. He knew that he might've gotten away with smoking or masturbating. Andy couldn't see him all the time, but he knew that Andy would have discovered it somehow. He would've known just by the tone of Bill's voice when he called him each day. His voice had been soft as he asked, “Have you smoked?” And Bill could reply honestly, “No.” Then the more humiliating question, “Have you touched yourself?” Even though Andy hadn't been in the room, Bill had felt his cheeks redden as he whispered, even more quietly, “No.” He had been tempted, whenever he was alone, and he found his mind wandering to his lover. For two days he had suffered through nearly unbearable erections and raging nicotine cravings, and now it would all be satisfied. Disobeying Andy was never worth it.   
Bill's body began to shake with pleasure and strain of holding himself up.   
Andy's hips ground against him, stealing the air from Bill's lungs. Andy's tip rubbed him hard in just the right place to make his body soar. A wave of pleasure washed over him, the orgasm so close.   
“Andy... Andy....” Bill could only gasp.   
Andy hips thrust against him again, and a high cry flew from Bill's lips. In the next second, the pleasure swooped down upon. He body went taut before the shudders took over. Every muscle inside him clenched, drawing tight, over and over. He could feel his semen spilling from him, staining it stomach. His slid down his chest in rivers as he collapsed, no longer able to keep himself up. Andy stayed with him, riding him hard to the floor. Bill lay beneath him as Andy hips jerked against him several more times before Bill felt him cum inside him. He could feel a shiver steal over Andy's body, a barely audible moan reaching Bill's lips. He could feel the hot wetness inside him, filling him up as the abundance of Andy's arousal flooded into him in thick streams.   
The room became silent as Andy pulled out of him. He leaned over him for a moment, breathing hard.   
“Turn over.” He said at last.  
Bill slowly moved. His body was weak and aching in the most pleasurable way. He didn't want to move at all but he forced himself to turn onto his back. He collapsed once more, staring at the high ceiling above them.   
Andy leaned over him, his fingers brushing over Bill's chest and gathering up cum. “I knew you would have a lot to give.” He murmured leaning down to lick slowly at Bill's chest. He swirled his tongue around Bill's cum-covered nipple. Bill moaned quietly.  
“I haven't orgasmed in two days.” He said, his voice rough.  
“Neither have I.” Andy said before sucking hungrily at Bill's nipple.   
Bill moaned, lifting his hands to Andy's soft, thick hair. He sank his fingers into locks, holding Andy's head against his chest.   
“I was the one on punishment, not you.” He said, quietly.  
Andy lifted his head. He smiled wickedly, his straight, white teeth gleaming, “But it was so much better, wasn't it?”  
“Does that mean I should be disobedient more often?” Bill asked.  
“I think you like being punished, naughty boy.” Andy replied, leaning closer, their lips almost touching. His breath smelled heady but sharp like cum and Bill lifted his head, wanting a taste.   
“Then punish me.” He whispered as their lips met, hot and heavy. Andy sucked as his lips before pressing his tongue in, filling Bill's mouth with the taste of his own cum. He kissed Andy back hungry for it, for any part of Andy touching him.   
Andy pulled him off the floor and they stumbled towards the bed. Andy tore his lips from Bill's his blue eyes wild. He pushed Bill onto the bed on his stomach. Bill was breathing hard, his heart pounding with exhilaration. He arched his butt up towards Andy and Andy slid between his legs, his fingers gripping Bill's buttocks hard. He leaned down, swiping his tongue between them before he pulled Bill's hips up even further. In the next second, his hand cracked down upon Bill's naked buttocks, sending a pleasurable stinging sensation across his flesh. He gave a loud moan, his body shuddering. His erection was back within the minute, hardly sated by the first orgasm.   
“Yes, yes...” He whispered against the dark sheets of the bed.   
An ache filled his groin as Andy's hand met his flesh once more. His hips arched up before falling back down, his cock chafing against the sheets.   
“Back up.” Andy ordered, his voice filled with desire. He moved to the side, forcing Bill's hips over his thigh. He spanked him a third time, making the ache settle into Bill's skin. A whine filled his throat, but he could only want more. He undulated his hips against Andy's thigh, smearing arousal on the ivory flesh.   
Andy's elbow pressed into Bill's back, pinning him down against the sheets as he delivered another spanking. Bill grasped as the sheets, moaning and begging.  
“You want more?” Andy asked, his voice breathless with arousal.  
“Yes.... yes, sir...” Bill gasped.   
Andy struck him once more, his hand coming down hard and firm. He hardly paused between each spanking, the number rapidly escalating. Bill groaned into the mattress, his flesh stinging, his cock throbbing. It hurt so bad, but he could only think about how it was making his cock swell, his desire build.   
At last, Andy slid his thigh out from under him and moved up to where Bill's head was. He grabbed Bill by the hair and slid his legs on either side of him. He pulled Bill's mouth down to his cock which was now swollen and throbbing from the punishment he had just delivered. Bill took in Andy's long, hard length, sucking hard immediately. Andy's fingers squeezed in his hair, his head bent back in pleasure. Bill pulled Andy deep into him mouth where suckled hungrily, his eyes pressed closed.  
“Bill...” Andy's low, gravelly voice was halting and unsteady. His other hand came to the top of Bill's head, pressing his face harder against his crotch. He dug his heels into the mattress, his hips undulating against Bill's mouth.   
To Bill, there was no greater pleasure than pleasing Andy, especially here between his shapely ivory thighs. His skin always smelled good, the flesh always soft and flawless. The delicious length of his manhood always rose to greet him, spilling an abundance of wet, hot goodness when Bill had done a good job.   
Bill slid his mouth up and down Andy's cock, keeping him sheathed tightly inside his hot mouth. He reached up between them to stroke at Andy's tightening testicles, already firm and taut with the oncoming climax. Andy gave an approving moan, his hips arching down towards Bill's fingers. Emboldened, Bill cupped them more firmly in his hand, stroking his thumb over the very base of his cock, down the sensitive flesh and over the twin orbs of flesh.   
“God...” Andy whispered, the hand at the back of Bill's head tightening. He was almost squeezing Bill's neck with a crushing grip but Bill could hardly care.   
Bill relaxed his throat, taking Andy deeper. He could feel the swollen head passing into his throat and he swallowed, breathing steadily through his nose.   
“Fuck...” Andy's voice was even deeper than usual, saliva shining on his lips as he nearly spat the word. His hips thrust desperately against Bill, but Bill pressed harder against him, almost holding him still as he worked Andy deep in his throat, the tight passage squeezing the thick, hard flesh. Andy's breaths came faster until he was almost gasping, the sounds desperate and arousing. Bill could feel his own erection throbbing against the sheets and he began to rock his hips against the soft sheets. He moaned quietly, the sound vibrating along Andy's length.   
“God, Bill...” Andy gasped and groaned before his hips rocketed up against Bill's mouth, shoving his cock in deeper. His head pressed back hard against the pillow, his back arching away from the bed as he came. Bill felt his cum shoot down his throat, hot and sticky. He sucked hard, swallowing quickly. Andy shuddered above him for several long seconds, his face twisted in a overwhelming pleasure. At last, his weakened body relaxed back against the bed. Bill slid his mouth off of Andy spent but slick cock. He looked up at Andy from underneath thick, dark lashes, biting his lip to keep back a satisfied smile.   
Andy lay back, his eyes closed for a long moment as he recovered.  
Bill rolled out from between his legs and pressed up against Andy's side. Resting his chin on Andy's shoulder, he watched him silently as he moved one hand down to his own cock, yet to be sated. He slid his fingers around himself loosely, rubbing himself casually.   
Andy's eyes opened a crack and glanced over at Bill's face, then down at his hand and hardened member.   
“Stop that.” He whispered, his voice rough.  
Bill batted his eye lashes and stroked himself harder. He tightened his fingers, pushing his cock up into the tight grip. He gave a little moan, pressing his eyes shut for a moment before he opened them again to catch Andy's reaction.  
Andy's thin, arching brows furrowed, his full lips pursing. His nostrils flared a bit, barely discernable.  
Bill began to rock his hips against his hand, and in turn, against Andy. He curled one of his legs over Andy's own, his cock now nestled between Andy's hip and his thigh. He was already half way to the brink, so aroused as he was by his sucking Andy off. Pleasure quickly rose up, and he could feel himself throbbing agianst his hand.   
“Bill,” Andy's voice was still soft but firm.  
Bill ignored it, drawing his hand up to thumb the head of his cock. He could feel cum already squeezing from his tip and he drew it around in a circle, before rubbing his palm over, drawing it down his heated, aching length. He could feel a shudder go through Andy despite his protests.   
He thrusts his hips harder against his hand, losing himself in the pleasure. His eyes were squeezed shut now, his lips parted to release soft, desperate moans. He was so deep in pleasure that he almost forgot Andy was even there when his body was suddenly jolted. His eyes flew open and he found himself pushed onto his back, Andy above. He pinned Bill's arms over his head, holding them away from his wanting cock.   
“I said stop.” Andy said, his blue eyes sizzling.   
Bill gasped as Andy's hand came down upon him like a steel trap, unbreakable. Bill's hips rose up as Andy began to jerk him hard. Bill moaned, still turned on despite Andy's firey reaction. Andy didn't let up for a single second until Bill was writhing and bucking beneath him, cum spilling like a fountain from his head. He didn't stop until Bill was completely spent, lying motionless and breathless on the sheets.   
After a moment, Bill opened his eyes to see Andy still leaning over at him, his brows drawn together. Bill stared back at him, giving him his best innocent look.   
“You can't resist disobeying me, can you?” Andy asked, at last. “I should put you on the cigarette ban for another few days for that.”  
Bill swallowed hard, thinking about protesting.  
Andy frowned harder before his brow smoothed. He gave a sigh and rolled back against the pillows. He stared at the ceiling and Bill cuddled up next to him. “But you won't?” He asked, hopefully.  
Andy chewed his lower lip for a moment, looking at Bill out of the corner of his eye. At last, he gave another sigh, sounding like a man who had just given into his wife's opinion again. He glanced over at the half-smoked cigarette sitting in the ashtray on the desk. He threw hand towards it and said, “Go get it.”  
Bill gave a high-pitched squeal and leapt of the bed, jolting a little chuckle from Andy's lips.  
He watched as Bill raced, naked, over to the desk, his hands nearly shaking as he claimed his prize. He also grabbed the lighter that sat next to the ashtray and ran back to the bed, already holding it between his lips as he came back to bed. He settled next to Andy, flicking his thumb over the lighter, making the teardrop of flame appear. He held it to the tip of cigarette and sucked in. His pupils went wide as he drew the smoke into his lungs. He gave a satisfied sigh, and smoke billowed from between his lips. “Almost as good as sex.” He said, smiling over at Andy.  
“Almost.” Andy said. “And we're sharing that.”   
“But...” Bill sputtered, then whined, “Its already half-way gone.” He stared over at Andy forlornly.  
“And...” Andy said, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling the drawer open. “We're sharing this too.” He held up a pack of cigarettes that had yet to be opened. Bill's eyes lit up, a smile spreading across his lips. He let out another little squeal and leaned in to kiss Andy on the lips. “Thank God you weren't serious about the ban.” He said, breathlessly. “I hate being on punishment.”  
“Then be my good little boy and we can share five packs a day.” Andy said pulling him closer and plucking the cigarette from Bill's fingers and taking his own puff.   
“What about five fucks a day?” Bill asked, looking up at Andy.  
Andy smiled through a cloud of smoke. “If you're good.”  
Bill nodded vigorously and Andy laughed, placing the cigarette back between Bill's lips.  
Outside of that broken down building, one might've heard the soft laughter or seen the clouds of smoke drifting out the open window, but no one cared to notice as usual. That was just fine with Andy and Bill. This was their world, and what lay outside these walls hardly mattered.


End file.
